Mathieu Sommet l'asexué
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Alexis Tromso abandonne Mathieu Sommet dans un club de strip tease ? Matoine STRIP-TEASE LEMON


**Bonjour mes petits coléoptères, je reviens aujourd'hui pour remettre au goût du jour une ancienne fiction que j'ai écrite il y a assez longtemps déjà. Elle s'appelle « Sasuke l'asexué » et elle est à l'origine dans le fandom que Naruto. Mais puisque cette fiction m'amuse (et suite à plusieurs demandes) j'ai eu envie de la "retranscrire" dans celui de web show !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que le mot « asexué » n'est ici employé que pour faire une rime avec le titre (et aussi à titre humoristique) et que en aucun cas je ne prétends connaître la situation des personnes ace !**

 **Encore une fois merci à Ama3lle qui a corrigé mes fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ! (et que je dois traumatiser à force de lui faire corriger tous mes lemons xD)**

 _ **(Ama3lle : Non ça va je survis... pour l'instant xD)**_

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Pairing : Matoine**

 **Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités, Alexis Tromso ainsi qu'Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs vies tout court ne nous concernent pas ! Je me contente de raconter une histoire à partir de leur personnage public. La musique ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais l'histoire elle oui !**

 **Musiques à écouter pdt la lecture (je précise quand les faire commencer)**

(1) : **Angelica Ki_Therory's Grant us peace remix**

J'en ai marre, ça fait dix minutes que ça aurait dû commencer. En plus il fait trop chaud dans cette salle et on n'y voit rien. Pourquoi j'ai écouté Alex ? J'aurais été très bien chez moi au lieu de rester sur cette chaise trop petite et pas confortable du tout ! Il m'a dit que ça me ferait du bien de sortir et qu'il fallait que je voie du monde… Ok je veux bien le concevoir, mais là maintenant tout de suite je ne vois personne, je ne fais qu'entendre les gloussements de ma voisine de derrière. Sa voix dégoulinante et les petits mots doux qu'elle envoie à son ami ou devrais-je plutôt dire son petit ami à la façon dont elle a l'air de se coller à lui… Fais ch***… (Oui je suis vulgaire, faudra vous y habituer).

Bref je disais que j'aurais eu plein de trucs mieux à faire, comme sortir une vidéo par exemple ! J'ai déjà pris assez de retard sur celle en cours, mais je commence à manque d'idées malheureusement. C'est pourquoi on bosse, Alex et moi, jour et nuit depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, Alex est persuadé que voir des gens m'aidera à retrouver l'envie de créer. Et puis, brusquement, il y a une heure environ il en a eu marre de vivre avec un rat qui ne sort de sa chambre que pour aller au supermarché, pisser et manger. Il a décidé de me mettre dehors ce soir et m'a abandonné dans ce club. Ou plutôt il m'a FORCE à monter dans la voiture après m'avoir MENACE de tondre Wi-Fi. Il m'a ensuite littéralement JETÉ devant le club, m'a ORDONNE de revenir accompagné et a HURLE qu'il viendrait vérifier personnellement dans ma chambre demain matin si j'étais effectivement accompagné.

Vous le trouvez fou ? MOI AUSSI !

Mais ne le blâmez pas trop, il prend son rôle : « Maintenir Mathieu Sommet en vie » très au sérieux. Mais pour lui « être en vie » signifie baiser… C'est un point de vue…

Je tiens à préciser que mon colocataire n'est pas mon petit ami. (HEUREUSEMENT) Il est pourtant très beau mais… non. Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il a de nombreuses fois tenté de me draguer dans l'espoir de me mettre dans son lit. L'autre jour, il est arrivé dans ma chambre prétextant une nouvelle idée pour le SLG shot à sortir. Après m'avoir montré la vidéo qu'il avait dénichée, il s'est collé à moi, m'a caressé de partout et tout le tralala mais je n'ai jamais cédé (HAHAHA JE SUIS DÉMONIAQUE !)

C'est vrai que je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis… trèèèèèès longtemps... Mon frère a fini par m'appeler l'asexué… Quel débile celui-là, heureusement que je ne suis pas comme lui à enchaîner conquêtes sur conquêtes. Je vous vois venir, NON ce n'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur mon orientation sexuelle car le spectacle commence et qu'une charmante créature est en train de se mouvoir sur la scène.

Où suis-je, me demandez-vous. Eh bien c'est une très bonne question. Alex m'a balancé devant le premier club qu'il a trouvé, et il s'avère que je suis tombé sur un club de strip-tease.

La charmante créature en question se colle contre la barre de pole danse, ondule, écarte les jambes outrageusement en ouvrant la bouche et rejette la tête en arrière. Elle se dévêtit doucement tout en jetant des regards lubriques aux hommes de la salle : d'abord son petit haut transparent, puis sa montre, ensuite son mini short. Je ne me sens absolument pas concerné par les regards qu'elle me lance. Je sens cependant frémir mon voisin, un brun avec une coupe punk (vous savez la crête bleue turquoise...) (*) Il sirote d'ailleurs son cocktail avec plus d'ardeur qu'avant le début du spectacle. La danseuse alterne les moments où elle se frotte à la barre avec ceux où elle continue de se déshabiller. De mon côté, je commence déjà à trouver le temps long. Son corps a beau être attirant, la flamme ne s'allume pas et je reste froid comme un glaçon (fidèle à ma réputation) alors que je sens mon voisin en ébullition lorsqu'elle retire enfin son soutien-gorge. D'ailleurs elle se caresse les seins en le regardant et ça me fait doucement rire. Le spectacle continue ainsi, et je m'occupe comme je peux en enchaînant les cocktails plus ou moins alcoolisés.

Les filles se succèdent, toute plus belles les unes que les autres, tandis que moi je déchante tout doucement à force d'enchaîner les verres. Je finis même par trouver de l'intérêt aux deux danseuses brunes présentes sur scène qui se caressent sensuellement, tellement l'alcool me monte à la tête.

Tiens, mon charmant voisin a disparu. Je suis sûr que je le connaissais d'ailleurs. Mais bon, passons.

 _(1) (C'est la que la musique commence ^^)_

Soudain, la scène attire mon attention. La musique est différente, plus masculine peut-être ? Celle-ci me semble davantage animale. Une batterie entêtante prend possession de la pièce. Je me sens tout drôle. Je me laisse porter par ce rythme répétitif, en sirotant mon énième bière. Viens ensuite un synthé qui s'y mêle. Ensemble ils forment un duo envoûtant. La scène s'éclaire tout à coup et un homme apparaît. Oui je dis bien apparaît car il surgit de nulle part. Il avance d'une démarche chaloupée et s'appuie à la barre de pole danse en passant son regard sur chacun des spectateurs, dont moi. Je me sens devenir tout rouge, ce regard brun lumineux me transperce. (Eh oui, comme dans les films, ou plutôt comme un pauvre mec en manque qui n'a ramené personne dans sa piaule depuis 2 ans). Drôle de sensation tout de même. Heureusement, il ne s'attarde pas trop et commence à danser.

Je suis immédiatement fasciné par ce mec. Je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui. Son dos musclé que je distingue déjà à travers son t-shirt moulant, ses hanches étroites, ses jambes musclées par l'exercice de son art (car à ce niveau c'est de l'art ! J'y connais rien mais là c'est un truc de fou). Il me fait chavirer alors qu'il est encore tout habillé ! Je déglutis difficilement.

Merde, je bave.

Il frotte son dos contre la barre en ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise un par un, tout en se léchant les lèvres. Il fait ensuite rouler ses épaules et lance des clins d'œil aguicheurs dans la salle. Je ne contrôle déjà plus rien de ce qui m'arrive… Ses épaules musclées, ses bras, ses mains larges... Oh mon dieu ces mains qu'est-ce que j'aimerai qu'elles me touchent… Et ses cheveux bruns désordonnés. Si seulement je pouvais les caresser, passer ma main dedans... Ils m'enflamment. Oh Jésus sauve moi de cet enfer ! Cet homme doit être le diable en personne. Il continue d'onduler son corps contre cette barre, les mains au-dessus de sa tête qui descendent petit à petit vers ses hanches, son regard, envoûtant, qu'il pose régulièrement sur moi. Je me sens transpirer, me liquéfier. Oh non c'est impossible, il se caresse le torse en ouvrant légèrement la bouche et il me regarde en plus. Il ose faire ça ! Je vais mourir je plaisir, de honte. Il enlève son pantalon et me laisse voir... Je rêve, il vient de coller ses fesses contre la barre et fait des mouvements tellement suggestifs. D'où il sort ce mec ?! C'est un appel au viol ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être cette barre…

Chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il me laisse entrevoir me fait chavirer d'avantage. Il met un doigt dans sa bouche, le suçote et se caresse les tétons avec, puis descend jusqu'à... sans jamais l'atteindre, l'évitant de justesse à chaque fois. Je me concentre pour retenir mon érection, en vain.

Il laisse tomber sa chemise sur ses coudes, faisant rouler sa tête sur ses épaules. Il n'a pas déjà atteint la limite de la décence là ? Non ? Ah non apparemment, il a l'air de vouloir enlever le dernier bout de tissu qui le recouvre encore. Je vais définitivement finir fou. Il m'allume à un point que je croyais impossible d'atteindre. Je ne suis plus asexuel, c'est définitif. Mon dieu ça devrait être interdit se mordre la lèvre comme ça, et puis quelles lèvres, charnues à souhait, légèrement rosées, faites pour être embrassées. Et en plus il vient d'émettre un gémissement d'un sensuel. Je fonds, je sombre définitivement lorsqu'il enlève son boxer et s'éclipse de la scène au moment où la musique se finit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Je reste là, sonné sur ma chaise. Je viens de vivre quelque chose… Je n'avais jamais ressenti un désir aussi fort. C'est la première fois que j'ai envie de quelqu'un à ce point-là. Mon orientation sexuelle n'a jamais été très claire pour moi mais jusqu'à maintenant je pensais être plus attiré par les femmes que par les hommes… Et puis ce con débarque et fout tout par terre !

Envie est d'ailleurs un bien petit mot pour définir ce que je ressens. Je désire ce mec. Je veux ce mec là MAINTENANT ! En plus, je me sens tellement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon qu'un petit séjour aux toilettes serait bienvenu. Et j'ai un peu honte aussi. Etre « l'asexuel » offrait l'avantage de ne pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation gênante.

Mais, mais, mais !

Non non non non, qu'est ce qui se passe, dites-moi que je suis en train de rêver, j'ai vraiment trop bu, c'est impossible, on n'est pas dans un roman à l'eau de rose là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, assis devant moi à me fixer !? Depuis quand les humains ont des pouvoirs de téléportation ? Est-il vraiment humain ?! Je le savais j'aurais dû continuer mon BTS tourisme, faire des vidéos ça me flingue le cerveau !

Vous l'avez donc compris : mon nouveau fantasme sur pattes est assis en face de moi à siroter un cocktail orange (Oui orange vous avez bien entendu !) Il est donc actuellement assis devant moi et commence à me parler. De quoi me parle-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il parle la même langue que moi ? Non je ne crois pas, je comprends rien. Ça doit être moi qui débloque ! Merde je rougis en plus, et il vient de me lancer un sourire charmant et sexy… Crash du cerveau de Mathieu Sommet dans 3, 2, 1. Aaaaaah ! Il vient de se mordiller la lèvre !

Contre toute attente, je réussi quand même à concentrer mes dernières capacités cérébrales disponibles pour tenir la conversation. Il me pose des questions banales, me demande d'où je viens, ce que je fais comme études, et tout un tas de questions bateau mais je m'en contente, trop de heureux de ne pas avoir à mobiliser mon cerveau plus que ça. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Antoine.

Quel joli prénom.

Ta gueule Mathieu.

Alors que je réussissais à me calmer, il dévie la conversation vers des choses plus… osées disons.

Comment ce mec fait-il pour me rendre dingue à ce point, à me faire perdre le contrôle à ce point ? Je ne me reconnais définitivement plus. (Y a beaucoup de définitivement, ce soir). Je réussis tant bien que mal à garder mon calme et à retenir le rouge me montant aux joues.

Je tente donc de garder le contrôle et cela ne lui échappe pas. Il commence à alors à me caresser la jambe avec son pied, mine de rien, tout en continuant la conversation. Il me drague ouvertement maintenant ?! Eh oh ce n'est pas écrit « Mathieu en vente libre » ! Ce type est un vrai sadique ! Il aime voir les gens souffrir ou quoi ?

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment mais je viens de me retrouver dans une voiture. Apparemment la voiture de mon nouvel ami car c'est lui qui conduit. Euh… attendez. PAUSE. Ce n'est pas normal ! C'est du kidnapping ! Comment ai-je pu perdre pied au point de ne pas me rendre compte que j'ai quitté le club en charmante compagnie et que cette charmante compagnie m'a fait monter dans sa voiture ! Du calme Mathieu, tu n'as plus 5 ans et le gentil monsieur à côté de toi ne t'as pas offert des bonbons pour que tu montes dans ta voiture. Euh… tout bien réfléchi... (Pourquoi ai-je jeté un regard à son entre-jambe à ce moment-là ?). C'est normal qu'ici les pédophiles aient mon âge et qu'ils me sourient adorablement ? Je déconne complètement. Voilà pourquoi je ne sortais plus !

Il fait chaud dans cette voiture non ? Je me sens observé. Je le sens détailler mon corps et s'attarder plus particulièrement sur ma bouche. Je commence à reprendre mes esprits et réalise que j'ai incroyablement envie de ce mec et qu'il doit avoir envie de moi aussi si j'en juge par l'intensité de ses regards. Mais c'est déraisonnable, je ne peux pas coucher avec le premier venu comme ça. En plus je le connais depuis quoi, une demi-heure ? Il va me déposer devant chez moi et repartir bien gentiment comme il est arrivé. Voilà, c'est décidé. Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ?! Espérons que j'ai la même volonté devant une vidéo nazie que devant lui…

Une certaine tension s'installe petit à petit dans l'habitacle. Quelque chose de sourd et de sexuel. J'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère à mesure qu'on approche de chez moi et je fais tout mon possible pour garder la mienne à un rythme raisonnable. Comment pouvons-nous avoir autant envie l'un de l'autre alors que nous ne nous touchons même pas ? Il y a une espèce d'attraction sexuelle. Son corps attire le mien inexorablement.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détailler son visage. Il semble tendu. Sa mâchoire, ornée d'une barbe de deux jours, est contractée et il se mordille la lèvre par instant. Il semble aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je vois qu'il ne peut me détailler pendant qu'il conduit mais il se rattrape largement arrivé aux feux rouges. Son regard est bouillant et je dois user d'un self Control hors pair pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. J'imagine déjà ma main dans son cou, descendant vers la naissance de son torse mis en valeur par sa chemise entre-ouverte… KYYYAAAAAAAAH !

Çà y est on est arrivé en bas de mon immeuble. Il coupe le contact et recule le siège. De mon côté je défais difficilement ma ceinture et tente un mouvement pour sortir de la voiture mais j'ai clairement sous-estimé le pouvoir d'attraction de cet homme. Lorsque je croise son regard, je sens immédiatement que c'est foutu. Je tente cependant un recul stratégique mais lorsque sa main effleure la mienne je me perds. Je me jette à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant sauvagement les mains perdues dans ses cheveux. Et Dieu sait quels cheveux ! (-laisse Dieu en dehors de ça gros !).

Ça y est mon cerveau est mort, fichu, foutu, il est parti. C'est écrit « inapte à répondre à vos demande » sur la porte derrière laquelle il s'est enfermé. Quel salaud ! Vas y prépare d'avance les remords que j'aurais demain au réveil !

Bordel comme il embrasse bien. Il taquine ma langue tout en suçotant mes lèvres et tout cela en caressant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Je le sens durcir sous mes fesses au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'amplifie. C'est moi qui lui fais cet effet là ? Waouuuh !

Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer ma petite victoire que je me retrouve plaqué contre le capot de la voiture puis violement tiré vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Je réussis tant bien que mal à ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Vous me prenez pour un con ? Excusez-moi mais avec un bombe sexuelle brune de deux tête de plus que vous qui vous caresse l'entre jambe et qui vous mordille l'oreille, c'est un peu compliqué de se concentrer, même sur une simple serrure !

Une fois la porte ouverte, nous nous précipitons dans l'ascenseur puis dans l'appartement. J'accorde une vague pensée à Alex qui a dû voir deux animaux en rut se précipitant dans une chambre. Je ne sais même pas s'il a pu voir le sexe de celui que je ramène !

Cette pensée ne m'accapare pas plus longtemps que ça, mon corps étant pris entre le mur et le torse bouillant de mon amant. Mon dieu comme cet homme est sexuel. Il passe ses doigts sous mon t-shirt tandis que je caresse ses fesses rebondies qui sont encore plus appétissantes de près que de loin ! Sa langue passe dans mon cou, m'arrachant un gémissement de satisfaction, puis remonte jusqu'à mon oreille :

_Mathieu, murmure-t-il d'une voix sensuelle et sexuelle, ne retiens pas tes gémissements, ça m'excite.

Cette voix rauque va me rendre fou. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et prend ma bouche en resserrant son étreinte. Mes doigts ne savent plus quoi toucher tant l'homme qui s'offre à moi est désirable en tout points (Arrêtez de sourire comme ça, ça se voit que vous y êtes pas !). J'ai envie de caresser son dos, ses bras, son torse, son cou, ses joues, ses jambes… Tout en même temps. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas né poulpe ?!

Dans ma confusion, je me rends à peine compte que je viens de passer de la position debout à la position allongée, qui plus est entre les bras et les jambes de mon amant.

Je profite un instant de cette position et de cette place de choix avant de me jeter littéralement sur lui en l'emprisonnant de tout mon poids (assez petit, je l'admets, on arrête de se moquer !). J'ondule sur lui en lui donnant des coups de rein qui le font gémir à son tour. Mes mains passent dans ses cheveux tandis que nous roulons sur le lit. J'en profite pour lui retirer son t-shirt ainsi que son pantalon. Mes mains passent sur son corps à une vitesse folle. Ça a l'air de lui plaire, à en juger la façon dont il vient de gémir.

Tout à coup, n'en pouvant plus, il nous retourne et déboutonne un par un les boutons de ma chemise en m'embrassant. Pourquoi ai-je mis cette chemise ? Elle est trop longue à enlever ! Je l'aide en arrachant les derniers boutons. Il me lance son regard animal de tout à l'heure, la violence de mon geste lui plait donc. Ses mains parcourent mon torse en le griffant. C'est divin. Il s'attarde sur mes tétons. Je meurs (oui encore !). Tandis qu'il caresse l'un d'entre eux avec les doigts, il mordille l'autre avec sa langue après l'avoir humidifié de ses lèvres. C'est un expert, il sait exactement quelle pression m'infliger pour me faire hurler.

_Hnnnnnn ! Antoine !

Comment cette zone peut-elle être aussi sensible !? Il descend ensuite le long de mon torse en léchant ma peau puis passe un doigt sous l'élastique de mon boxer, un deuxième, et enfin un troisième, le tout en me transperçant du regard. Ah il veut jouer !? Je le fixe intensément de mes iris bleu azur, pour lui faire comprendre que je resterai de marbre face à ses attentions. C'est à qui cèdera le premier.

J'échoue lamentablement au bout de quelques secondes, à partir du moment où il commence à caresser mon sexe à travers le tissu de mon boxer. C'est insoutenable. Je cède par un long gémissement.

Il finit par libérer mon sexe douloureusement tendu et le caresse doucement entre son pouce et son index tout en m'embrassant l'entrejambe. C'est divin. Je ferme les yeux.

Grave erreur, il en profite pour me prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Je me raidis, en premier lieu de surprise, puis de plaisir. Il effectue tout d'abord de doux vas-et-viens puis d'un coup se met à me sucer avidement en faisant tourner sa langue sur mon gland et en caressant brutalement la base. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, je ne PEUX pas tenir longtemps comme ça, c'est impossible !

Je me retiens pour e pas accentuer encore les mouvements de sa bouche en appuyant sur sa tête avec ma main. Non je ne peux pas jouir comme ça dans sa bouche. Alors que mon corps est à deux doigts de l'explosion, je le pousse sur le lit et tente de lui infliger la même torture qu'il vient de me faire subir.

Je l'embrasse presque brutalement puis j'abandonne sa bouche, non sans un gémissement de frustration de sa part, immédiatement remplacé par un soupir d'aise lorsque je descends dans son cou puis sur ses tétons outrageusement tendus. Je les titille et j'en profite pour caresser pleinement son torse offert. Je vais finir par geindre aussi fort que lui si je ne me contrôle pas un peu. J'abandonne bien vite, c'est trop dur de se concentrer en même temps sur moi et sur ce corps de Dieu grec.

Après ma douce torture, je descends lécher son nombril puis son bas ventre tout en caressant ses cuisses largement écartées. Je passe un doigt sous son boxer en émettant un grognement bestial et en le griffant légèrement. (A mon tour d'être un animal ! Hahaha !). Je prends alors son sexe en main et commence à le masturber tout en me collant à lui pour l'embrasser. Il prend l'initiative et inverse nos positions. Il prend cette fois nos deux sexes en main et les masturbe vigoureusement. C'est comme si la pénétration avait déjà commencé, c'est tellement bon.

_Nnnnnn ! Antoine…

_Mmmmmm Math' !

Il en profite pour donner des petits coups de reins. Je deviens fou, c'est officiel.

_Aaah… An…toiiiiine….

Il stoppe nos mouvements au bord de la jouissance (encore une fois) et m'écarte délicatement les jambes. Ca y est, la partie que je redoute va débuter.

Il suce avidement deux de ses doigts en me réchauffant de son regard puis descend jusqu'à mon intimité. Il fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise. Il m'embrasse délicatement tout en introduisant une phalange dans mon fondement. Pour l'instant ça va, je ne sens presque rien, je me détends progressivement. Il introduit peu de temps après un second doigt puis un troisième. Là j'admets que c'est assez inconfortable… Il s'en rend compte et découvre, posé sur ma table de chevet, un pot de lubrifiant (certainement abandonné volontairement là par notre cher Alex Tromso national). Après avoir enduit ses doigts du fameux gel, il s'introduit à nouveau en moi et recommence à me masturber, me faisant immédiatement oublier cette intrusion gênante.

Je commence à soupirer de plus en plus fort et je soupçonne ses doigts d'être responsables de cette fulgurante montée de désir en moi. Contre toute attente de ma part, je finis par donner des coups de bassin à ses doigts pour qu'ils me pénètrent plus fort.

Tout à coup je pousse un cri. Je remarque immédiatement le sourire satisfait de mon amant qui obtient ce qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. Il s'applique maintenant à percuter cette boule de nerf à chaque mouvement, ce qui me fait crier à chaque fois.

_Ahhhh, Antoine ! Plus fort !

(Oui je viens de perdre toute crédibilité)

Il finit par craquer et me saute dessus brutalement pour faire se frotter violement nos deux sexes et m'embrasse comme un fou. C'est trop bon ! Je veux continuer, je le veux, je veux le sentir dur en moi, je veux qu'il ait du plaisir avec mon corps !

Nous ralentissons et commençons à s'embrasser plus doucement. Ca y est, le grand moment est arrivé. Il se positionne entre mes jambes, enfile un préservatif, verse une bonne dose de lubrifiant et frotte son gland contre mon intimité. J'ai envie de plus, tout de suite !

_Tu es prêt ?

_Dépêche-toi…

_A tes ordres !

Il ne se fait pas prier deux fois et commence à me pénétrer.

_Ahhhh…

C'est énorme, ça fait un mal de chien, bord** ! J'avais oublié à quel point la première pénétration tiraillait. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Antoine s'en rend compte et la fait disparaître d'un coup de langue avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Il m'enlace puis s'immobilise le temps que je m'habitue à son corps dans le mien. D'après la morsure sur mon épaule et son grognement, j'en déduis que je suis beaucoup plus étroit que ce à quoi il s'attendait. (Eh oui, après une période d'abstinence aussi longue il s'attendait à quoi ?).

Il me fixe intensément et attend mon accord pour commencer. Je le lui donne en enroulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son cou. Les premiers mouvements sont toujours douloureux mais il fait tout son possible pour les faire les plus doux possibles. L'agréable se fait heureusement assez vite ressentir. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus hachée et je me joins à lui pour accentuer les mouvements.

_Hnnnn…

Ses coups de reins se font plus insistants et plus forts, tandis que le plaisir monte en moi petit à petit.

_Antoine… Plus vite !

Voyant qu'il ne s'exécute pas (apparemment trop occupé à prendre son pied), j'inverse notre position et décide de me procurer mon plaisir moi-même en chevauchant le sexe de mon ami. C'est encore meilleur comme ça ! C'est encore plus profond. Il accompagne mes mouvements en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

_Oh Math'…

Je me colle contre lui tout en maintenant le rythme. Il ne retient plus ses plaintes et moi non plus. Ses gémissements alimentent le bûcher de l'orgasme et ma respiration se fait de plus en plus anarchique. Je suis assailli par le plaisir. C'est trop bon, trop fort, trop intense, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je lutte pour ne pas me laisser emporter par l'orgasme.

_Hannnn … Antoine…. Je vais…

Mon amant me lance son regard bestial et commence à me masturber vigoureusement. J'atteints un stade où plus rien ne compte à part la délivrance de l'orgasme. Je sens une crampe apparaître le long de ma cuisse tellement mes mouvements se font brusques et désordonnés.

Je ne peux plus lutter et un coup de rein plus fort que les autres me fait me contracter avec violence autour du sexe d'Antoine qui se répand en moi tandis que je dégouline sur son torse.

Je m'effondre sur lui sans prendre la peine de le laisser se retirer.

Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes durant à écouter l'autre respirer, jusqu'à ce que mon nouvel ami me caresse la joue. Nous entamons alors un baiser tendre et affectueux tandis qu'il se retire, m'écrase de tout son poids et encadre mon visage de ses avant-bras. Je crois que je pourrais savourer cette étreinte des heures durant. C'est si doux.

Je réalise tout à coup que je viens d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Je suis complètement sonné. Alors maintenant, oui MAINTENANT, c'est le moment de s'interroger sur mon orientation sexuelle. Je sais que j'aime toujours les femmes, mais mon Dieu je commence à aimer les hommes de plus en plus, moi.

Antoine m'enlace et nous nous endormons comme ça, l'un contre l'autre.

Je suis réveillé par Antoine qui me grimpe dessus. Je rêve… Ce mec est chaud même pendant son sommeil, ou alors il me prend pour sa peluche… Oui parce qu'il dort ! Il est accroché à moi et bave sur mon torse et sur le reste de semence qui y demeure. C'est mignon, non ?

Alors que je tendais le bras pour attraper le réveil et lire l'heure, il se redresse et me regarde d'un air embrumé, les cheveux encore plus désordonnés que la veille. (Oui oui c'est possible !). Il est beau quand même. Je suis rassuré, ce n'est pas uniquement l'alcool qui m'a fait perdre complètement la tête !

Nous nous habillons puis nous rejoignons la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. C'est là que je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls et qu'Alex est certainement là, quelque part dans l'appartement.

_Antoine… je t'avais pas dit mais y a mon colloc…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ce dernier entre dans la pièce.

_Salut Antoine, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Ma mâchoire se décroche.

_Vous… Vous vous connaissez ?!

_Sérieusement Math', me chuchota Alex à l'oreille, tu croyais vraiment que je t'avais abandonné n'importe où ?

Antoine s'assoit en face d'Alex et commence à beurrer une tartine, AU CALME COMME SI NE RIEN N'ETAIT. Et moi je reste là comme… comme un con, oui c'est ça !

(*) : à votre avis qui est-ce ? )

 **Voilà ^^**

 **Je me suis tellement éclaté à écrire ce texte, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Le délire du strip tease fallait que je le fasse au moins une fois ^^**

 **Reviews ?**

 _ **La correctrice est en phase de mort cérébrale *nosebleed***_

 _ **J'ai dit que j'étais pas traumatisée par ce qu'elle me fait corriger ? J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Really ? Pardon, je me suis trompée xD Mais nan, c'était mon rêve de lire un striptease d'Antoine ! xD**_

 _ **Et sinon, pour le bien de l'humanité et de mes pauvres globes oculaires, je porte à votre attention une faute que TOUT LE MONDE (ou presque) fait (donc c'est pas contre toi ma chère Drolodecocinelle, ne t'inquiète pas ! *keur*), et que j'ai croisée dans ce texte, ce qui m'a fait penser à ce petit message d'alerte : une bonne fois pour toute, et le dictionnaire me donnera raison pour les sceptiques, salaud s'écrit bien S.A.L.A.U.D. et non pas S.A.L.O.P !**_

 _ **Alors par pitié ne l'écrivez plus comme ça -**_

 _ **Merci les gens d'avoir lu jusque ici ma note de fin (paaaas longue et envahissante du tout !) et keurs sur vous ^^**_

 _ **(Signé : une bêta chiante et exigeante, alias Ama3lle)**_


End file.
